The Takenouchi Show
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: This was going to be PG, but I made it PG13 to be on the safe side. Basically written for my best friend, Mimi K. Many, many inside jokes ^ _ ^ Digimon/SM crossover. Sora has her own show, and Mimi's the first to co-host! Theme for the first episode: Tale
1. Episode 1 - Part 1

ijp Inside joke paradise ahead!!!! This is for you, Mimi K! ^ _ ^ And everybody's kinda OOC... But I'm more making them act like the people we have dubbed as them at school... Except there's no guys dubbed as someone, except for Daisuke. It's Digimon and Sailor Moon...   


**Takenouchi Show - Talents**   
  


Sora: Hello, and welcome to the Takenouchi Show!

Mimi: Yeah! And I'm here to advertise Tachikawa Toothpaste!

Sora: That's what you think... *coughs* Today, our first special guest is... Hotaru Tomoe!!!!!

Hotaru: Hello everybody! Have any of you seen my lamps? They seem to be missing...

Mimi: Must be Hikari again!

Sora: *coughs* Aaaanyway, today our theme is... talents!!!

Mimi: Ooh! I have many talents...

Sora: That's what you think... But besides, it's a talent show for our guests. You're part of the team.

Mimi: Oh... Is this on the Mimi Kamiya Network?

Sora: No.

Mimi: Well that sucks! I quit...

Sora: You can't.

Mimi: Damn!

Hotaru: Aren't we forgetting somebody?

Sora: Oh! I'm sorry... Please, show us your talent...

Hotaru: Glad to! *singing to the tune of Cops theme song* Gay guys, Matt an' Tai... Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when the come for you? G-

Sora: That's WONDERFUL... *sweatdrop*

Mimi: Forget Matt and Tai! It's Vera and Martha!

Sora: But those are girls...

Mimi: SO?! Its a lesbian writing to a lesbian about how they killed this guy Felix cuz he learned they were lesbians!!!!!!

Sora: No it's not...

Mimi: Oooh, Pikachu and Elf are gonna pound you for that one!

Sora: So? Maybe Elf could, but I'd LOVE to see Pikachu try. Anyway, It has to be GUYS! Like Hamlet and what's his name... Or that other kid and his uncle...

Mimi: *sweatdrop* Eh?

Sora: Oh nevermind! You tell me too many names to remember them all...

Mimi: Wahh! Now I have that stuck in my head... *hums the "Gay Guys" song*

Sora: I like the other version better, cuz you get to say letters... Letters are fun!

Mimi: Yup! I love the alphabety! (is that how you spelled that? ^ _ ^;;)

Hotaru: Other version? Oh yeah... L girls H-

Sora: Please don't sing now!

Hotaru: Okay... Can't I PLEASE sing the Cheese Song, though?

Sora: *grins evily* In THAT case... Of course!

Mimi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hotaru: YAY!!!! *singing* Cheese for you, cheese for me! Cheese for him, cheese for her!!!

Mimi: *plugs ears and gets the "Grr" face*

Hotaru: Okay, I'll stop.

Mimi: Gooood... Now, why don't you go outside and find Chibi-Michiru and Chibi-Haruka?

Sora: And remind Chibi-Michiru to warn everybody of the Ye Old Drink Ship!!

Mimi: Ship? That's swell...

Sora: Oops, I mean shop... My mind was on the Oompa-Loompa and the wizard person in the Wizard of Oz...*sweatdrops*

Mimi: Oompa-Loompas are scary... But anyway, g'bye Hotaru!

Hotaru: Okay! Bye everybody! *runs outside*

Sora: Finally, she's gone... *sighs* This should be better... our next special guest is... ta da! Hikari Kamiya (sorry, I like Kamiya better than Yagami...)!

Hikari: Hey everybody!!!

Mimi: 'Kari... You took Hotaru's lamps again, didn't you?

Hikari: *putting on chapstick* No...

Naru (looking onto the set): Hey! Hikari took my lip chap!

Sora: Naru! It's not your turn to come out yet! For that, you're not coming out at all!

Naru: Dang it!

Sora: Anyway, what's your talent, Hikari?

Hikari: My talent is taking Hotaru's lamps, and putting them where she'll never find them!

Mimi: SO YOU DID TAKE HOTARU'S LAMPS AGAIN!!!

Hikari: Well she said she had like a million or so more at home, and that she gets them at garage sales...

Sora: See Mimi? Now who really cares if Hikari takes Hotaru's lamps, anyway?

Mimi: I DO!

Sora: Okay, okay, you win. Hikari, your time is up. Go get Hotaru's lamps and give them back.

Hikari: Whatever, it's not like she's really missing them...

Mimi: I suppose.

Hikari: Well, bye!!! *leaves*

Mimi: Can I announce our next guest!?!

Sora: Suuure. But after the commercial break!!!

Mimi: Awww man...

*comercials come on, and you'll have to wait until you get to see more... ^ _ ^*   
  
  


A/N: LOL, I don't know how many people are actually going to get this... But anyway, a sneak peak of what's to come in the next chapter!

-Ami's crush, reavealed!

-Sora and Mimi are parents of a beautiful baby race car named Chobi!

-Haruka trys to abduct Sora and Mimi's "baby"!

-Daisuke tells Sora and Mimi about the angles and the polygons... er, the birds and the bees...   


Oh, yeah, and no matter how much this sounds like Mira, it's Sorato, and possibly some Michi, since I'm writing this for Mimi K... ^ _ ^;;;;;; 


	2. Episode 1 - Part 2

ijp The exciting (*cough*) conclusion to Episode One of the Takenouchi Show!   


**Takenouchi Show - Ami Comes From The Closet (aka Part 2 of Episode 1)**   


Sora: Hello! And welcome back to the Takenouchi Show!

Mimi: We promise it won't be boring, so don't even think of snoring!

Sora: Okay, enough rhyming.

Mimi: Then can I introduce our next guest?!

Sora: Er, go for it.

Mimi: YAYYYYY!!! Our next guest is... Ami Mizuno!

Ami: *blushing* Hi...

Sora: Today is the day where we show everybody our talents! By the way... why are you blushing?

Ami: Sorry... Something... uh... happened... backstage...

Sora: Oh. But anyway, what's your talent?

Ami: I can almost understand Rei and Minako!

Sora: *gasps* Gasp!

Mimi: *eeps* EEP!

Sora: I do believe that that deserves an award... You can understand us!

Ami: *blinks* Wha?

Sora: Err... Nevermind... But anyway, what happened backstage?

Ami: Someone kissed me on the cheek...

Sora: WHO!?

Ami: I... uh...

Hotaru (popping her head out from backstage like Naru): Hehe! It was yo aaaanus!!!

Haruka: Why you little... *chases Hotaru through the stage*

Hotaru: GAAAHHH!!!!

Haruka: Don't you DARE ever pronounce it like that again, you little spore!!!!

Michiru (popping out from backstage, too): I thought we worked on your anger management, Haruka! And besides, how do you get off yelling at that poor little girl?

Haruka: SHE'S POSSESSED! Possessed by someone!!! I swear, Michi!

Michiru: *grabbing Haruka's arm and dragging her backstage* Now what did I tell you about saying things that aren't true? Do I have to regret my choice, and take you back to the insane asylum?

Haruka: No, Michiru dearest... I gravel at your feet...

Michiru: *sighs* At least she's on the right track...

Sora: Oookay, now that they're gone... Oh, hey! Where's Hotaru?

Hotaru: *puts hands behind her back and sticks out her stomach* Yes?

Sora: Gah! Stop doing that and go backstage again!

Hotaru: Oh c'mon. I'm just being like Matt!

Sora: I DON'T CARE! GO!

Hotaru: Fine, be that way! Just... don't tell Michiru I'm possessed by 13-year-old... She's not supposed to find out yet! She might send Haruka back to the insane asylum, then I can laugh at her again!

Sora: Fine, whatever, just go!

Hotaru: Bye! *leaves*

Mimi: Aaanyway... Haruka kissed Ami?

Ami: *blushes* SHUT UP!!! It was only a friend... uh... thing! And it was on the CHEEK! It meant nothing from her!

Sora: *laughs* 'Friend-uh-thing,' eh?

Mimi: It meant nothing from her, but meant a whole lot to you, eh?

Ami: Shut *up*!!!

Sora: Okay, enough Ami teasing. We're sorry, Ami!

Mimi: Anyways, you'd better go. Our next guest is coming soon.

Ami: Alright. *still blushing* Sayonara... *leaves*

Mimi: Yeesh... Nymphomaniacal, don't you think?

Sora: No. And who knew you knew such big words?

Mimi: I'm not even sure if I'm sure what it means...

Sora: *snickers* I do!

Mimi: Aww... Tell me!

Sora: NO! Anyway, speaking of nymphomaniacs... *cough* It's time for our next guest, Haruka!

Haruka: I heard what you said about me!

Sora: *acting innocent* What? What did I say?

Haruka: You called me nymphomaniacal...

Michiru: *inviting herself on stage* You know it's true, Haruka.

Sora: No kidding! You should see you sometimes... Anyway, just in: It's the word of the day!

Mimi: WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS!?!?! WAAAH!!

Sora: Consult the nearest dictionary.

*Strange man wheels in a metal cart with a little model wooden car on it, painted pink and tealquamarine*

Strange man: Sora, Mimi, this is for you. *hands them the car, and wheels the cart away*

Mimi: *gasping* We're parents!!!!!!

Sora: Yay!!!!!!!

Sora and Mimi: *Dance around with the "baby" car*

Mimi: Aw look, it's name is Chobi!!!

Michiru: *peering at the car* Hey, that kinda looks like my picture on there!

Haruka: Eh? Michiru on there? *drools*

Mimi: *quickly looking at the dictionary, holding the "baby" protectively* Just a sec... um... *begins laughing* Great word of the day!!!! Describes Haruka wonderfully, doesn't it?

Haruka: Urusai, and give me that car!

Mimi: *wails* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sora: You go through me before you get that car! Mimi loves that car very much...

Haruka: Overprotective, aren't you?

Sora: Nymphomaniac!!!

Haruka: Why you little...

*Haruka starts throwing punches at Sora, Sora attempts to beat her to death with her tennis racket*

Yamato (peeking out): Ooh! Bitch fight!

*Haruka stops punching and kicks Sora in the stomach so she doesn't hurt the girl*

Sora: Ow!

Yamato: HEY! You hurt her!!!

Haruka: Yah, you wanna make something of it?

Yamato: Not really, since I think she'll be okay.

Haruka: Okay! Best friends?

Yamato: YAH! Best friends!

Sora: Uh... Okay... Time for Haruka, Michiru, and Yamato to go...

Yamato: Aw, but I just got here!

Sora: Sorry, Daisuke's coming.

Haruka: GAAAH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!   


*Haruka, Michiru, and Yamato run away, just as Daisuke walks in*

Sora: *shudders* Hello, Dying Cow.

Daisuke: Eh?

Mimi: Davish, where do triangles come from?

Daisuke: Uh... I do not talk of polygons... go ask your mother.

Mimi: Awww, I don't wanna!

Sora: Then I guess you'll never know.

Mimi: Oh well, cuz we've run out of time today.

Sora: *sighs* You're right.

Mimi: Sayonara!

Sora: Ja na!   
  
  


A/N: I finish, I finish!!! Yay! Will I ever write Episode 2? The world may never know...   
  
  
  



End file.
